


Три раза, когда мисс Гримшоу высовывалась ночью из палатки, чтобы прищучить нарушителей дисциплины

by WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/F, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: на заявку сокомандника "секс у костра чтобы никто не заметил"
Relationships: Mary-Beth Gaskill/Karen Jones
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Тексты R-NC-21





	Три раза, когда мисс Гримшоу высовывалась ночью из палатки, чтобы прищучить нарушителей дисциплины

— Что там такое? — как всегда всем недовольная мисс Гримшоу высовывается из палатки, гневно метая искры и молнии. Все уже давно спят, только Мэри-Бет и Карен что-то засиделись до поздна у костра с бутылочкой пива, болтая о том о сем, пока невообразимо увлекательные рассказы Мэри-Бет о сюжетах романов, которые она собирается написать, и удивленно-восхищенные охи Карен сами собой не перешли в поцелуи украдкой и тихие смешки.

Ну что такого, думает Карен, все равно никому кроме старой карги нет дела, чем они тут занимаются, если ничего не видно и не слышно. Все палатки давно закупорены на пуговички, а те, кто спит на матрасах, спят так крепко, что все оставшиеся с войны за независимость пушки будут разом стрелять — не проснутся. Подумаешь, пара поцелуев, чего они там не видели. Девочки есть девочки. 

— Уже уходим, — громким шепотом врет ей Карен, и пока Мэри-Бет прикрывает рот, чтобы не засмеяться, кладет руку ей на бедро, укрытое плотной тканью двух юбок. — Только вот это сейчас допьем, — Карен показывает ей бутылку, на дне которой плещется на три пальца. 

— Ух, смотрите у меня, завтра первыми разбужу! — шипит ведьма, а потом ее бигуди скрываются за полами палатки. 

— Мы же никуда не пойдем, да? — спрашивает Мэри-Бет, кладя свою ладонь поверх ладони Карен. 

— Да сама она пошла, — отвечает та. С Мэри-Бет никогда не разберешь — то ли она в самом деле такая наивная, что не просекает вранья, то ли ведет какую-то свою игру, рассчитывая получить что-то взамен. Что ж, Карен нравятся оба варианта. 

Обернувшись еще раз, чтобы проверить, точно ли мисс Гримшоу за ними не следит, Карен касается губами губ Мэри-Бет, а потом вовлекает ее в отчаянно взаимный поцелуй. Да, она собирается процеловаться здесь полночи, если потребуется, а ей это сейчас очень даже требуется. Губы у Мэри-Бет нежные как цветы, и, если не обращать внимания на даже в чем-то приятный легкий привкус пива на языке, пахнет от нее так же. Мэри-Бет кладет руку ей на талию, углубляя поцелуй, и эта рука опасно близко поднимается к груди. Карен не удерживается от стона, когда рука поднимается еще выше, обхватывая грудь и лаская ее, чуть сжимая снова и снова. 

— Ну что там опять?? — теперь голос старой карги уже реально похож на шипение какой-то лесной твари вроде опоссума, который орет и воняет, чтобы его не трогали. Слава богу, Мэри-Бет, не в пример умнее самой Карен, успевает разорвать поцелуй, пока Гримшоу ничего не увидела, воюя с полой палатки. 

— Не сердитесь, мисс Гримшоу, — теперь пора хитрить уже Мэри-Бет; — вот, видите, я уже встаю, — и она действительно встает и делает пару шагов в сторону своего спальника, где, отвернувшись к ним спиной, сладко спит Тилли. 

Пола палатки злобно закрывается, и Мэри-Бет как ни в чем не бывало поворачивается обратно и, не теряя времени даром, усаживается Карен на коленки. 

— Почему я раньше об этом не додумалась, — она ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, — бревно такое жесткое по сравнению с тобой, — шепчет она, пока Карен скользит ладонями по ее спине. 

— Я тоже не понимаю, — от алкоголя так хорошо, что теплая Мэри-Бет сейчас — то что нужно. Карен притягивает ее лицо к своему и, лизнув в уголок рта, снова целует. Теперь уже она кладет ладонь на грудь Мэри-Бет, поглаживая и кружа большим пальцем вокруг соска через тонкую ткань блузки. Девочкам можно иногда развлекаться; мужское внимание настолько Карен осточертело, что впору бить морды каждому, что снова начнет распускать руки прямо в лагере. Майка уже поносил пару недель под глазом цветастый фингал, подарочек за то, что попытался усадить ее себе на колени.  
А Мэри-Бет — вот она, совсем родная и привычная, умненькая девочка, с которой они уже столько пудов соли съели за последние годы в банде ван дер Линде. 

Легкая Мэри-Бет ерзает на ее коленях, кажется, найдя приятное во всех отношениях для себя положение, и издает какой-то тихий писк в поцелуй. Не то чтобы Карен собиралась предаваться разврату прямо посреди лагеря, но ведь это просто поцелуи, не так ли? Даже у нее есть правила приличия. Пусть между ног и стало уже влажно — она слишком пьяна и слишком трезва, чтобы зайти дальше. Да и не то чтобы собиралась... Ей хорошо именно так. Но руки Мэри-Бет слишком ловки, чтобы противостоять искушению; вот они уже снова ласкают ее грудь, пока губы опускаются ниже, сначала за ухо, втягивают чувствительную кожу, потом — к шее, вылизывая так, как будто лижет что-то _другое_ , а потом оставляет такой засос, что Карен вскрикивает — больше от неожиданности и возбуждения, чем от боли. 

Слышится какой-то шорох — Карен только и успевает пихнуть худенькую ловкую Мэри-Бет вниз и накинуть пышными юбками сверху, — а потом мисс Гримшоу уже почти полностью выползает на свет божий из своей палатки, подлетает к Карен и хватает ее за ухо. 

— Вы чего здесь вытворяете?? Где она?? 

— Она ушла спать уже давно, — как ни в чем не бывало отвечает Карен. Алкоголь в ее крови придает речи абсолютно незамутненную невиновность. Мэри-Бет так ладно помещается под юбками у нее между ног, что даже ни одна туфелька из-под края не видна. Только вот есть одна проблема: плотные пышные юбки скрывают, даже если та чуть-чуть пошевелится. Карен чувствует, как сквозь ткань к ее паху прижимается горячий рот, и от удивления так широко распахивает глаза, что еле успевает себя одернуть. Какова невинная овечка эта Мэри-Бет!...

— Н-да? — переспрашивает Сьюзан, переведя взгляд на явно пустующий спальник. — И к кому она пошла спать? 

— Ха-ха, — не удерживается от смеха Карен, отчасти чтобы скрыть рвущийся наружу стон. Уж больно нагло и славно орудует под юбками Мэри-Бет. Не дай бог карга что-то заметит... И пиши-пропало. — В этом лагере все девушки приличные и по чужим постелям не спят, мисс Гримшоу, — отвечает она, пытаясь придумать, как побыстрее справить ее обратно в палатку, не встав и не раскрыв своего положения. 

— Да неужели, — карга упирается кулаками в бока и цокает языком.

— Клянусь вам! — отвечает Карен. — Может быть, она пописать в кустики пошла, пока я тут сама себя развлекала. 

Карга с сомнением смотрит на нее с какое-то мгновение, поджав губы, а потом, фыркнув, разворачивается и скрывается в своей палатке. 

Блядь. 

Сердце Карен колотится как бешеное и, кажется, она окончательно протрезвела. А еще — дико возбудилась. 

«Блядь!» — чуть вслух не вырывается у Карен, когда ловкие ручки под юбкой стаскивают с нее панталоны и горячий рот прижимается к мокрой щели. 

— Прекращай сейчас же, — еле слышно шипит она Мэри-Бет, пытаясь вытащить ее из-под юбок, но та не дается. — Вылезай. 

— Нет, — раздается в ответ, и ловкий язык принимается так быстро и так ладно ласкать ее, что Карен крепко зажимает рот рукой, чтобы не стонать. Мэри-Бет сосет и лижет ее ровно так, как ей сейчас нужно, и Карен требуются недюжинные усилия, чтобы держать себя в руках, не выгибаться и не вскрикивать. Оргазм накрывает слишком быстро — она непроизвольно сжимает бедрами голову Мэри-Бет, кусая свою ладонь до боли, и так сильно кончает, что кажется, будто звезды с неба яркими вспышками упали прямо ей на веки. 

Мэри-Бет вылезает из-под юбок — запыхавшаяся, раскрасневшаяся, невероятно довольная собой, — облизывается, хихикнув, спешно чмокает Карен в губы и испаряется, как и не было, и Карен остается сидеть у костра, абсолютно трезвая, и в который раз удивляется, что Мэри-Бет, кажется, снова всех обхитрила — и старую каргу, и ее саму. 

Только вот про каргу Карен не совсем уверена. Что ж, утро покажет.


End file.
